Nowadays, with rapid advancements in technology, fast charging terminals such as intelligent phones and tablet computers are widely used. Recent developments in the fast charging terminals such as intelligent phones and tablet computers have shown that the fast charging terminals get more and more powerful, their display screens are larger and larger, and their central processing units (CPUs) have faster and faster processing speeds. All of these changes make the fast charging terminals increase in power consumption. The battery capacity for these fast charging terminals has to become larger and larger in order to avoid adversely affecting the standby time. However, as the battery capacity is increased, the charging time will be increased, and therefore the user's experience of battery charging gets worse.
Accordingly, shortening the charging time for large-capacity batteries has become one of the main research directions in the electronic terminal industry.